


Day #3 - Colour

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick expounds on the mercurial state of Kelly's eyes.





	Day #3 - Colour

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Nick loved Kelly's eyes.

He loved that no matter what colour they were at any given time, they would morph into a different colour mere seconds later if his mood changed.

They were a washed out green and grey colour when he was sad, when the tears fell, as if the very act of melancholy had leeched the colour from their depths.

They were a colour almost the same as the pines his cabin was surrounded by when he was happy, when he laughed so hard he could barely breath. It was as if his home brought him so much joy that wherever he was he took it with him. Nick idly wondered if his parents had those colours in their own eyes. 

They were a solid grey colour when he was determined, when he was fighting, when he was serious. For the longest time in service, Nick thought that was the colour of his eyes. It was only when they started working together properly and he saw him in downtime, that he realised they changed. They didn't change often though, their tours had hardly been a picnic. After the last time, Nick was worried that green would never come back again. He knew that when Kelly had left Sidewinder they must have been this colour when he was building the cabin...until they got a slight amount of green left when he started to lose himself to the despair of being left alone again.

They were a beautiful mix of green, grey and blue when he talked about his kids, the young people who he helped shape for the future. Nick realised after a while that this was the colour of hope, the colour that showed Kelly could look forward now, not back. His eyes got more this colour over time. Nick started to see it more after he had proposed, after Kelly felt safe.

They went a deep green colour when he was angry, seeming to spark and burn with their intensity, as if they were indeed mercury, burning away to nothing.

They were a deep grey colour when he was so hard he couldn't think straight, right before he'd been teased for a while, right before he was about to come.

He loved every single one of the colours. 

Kelly's eyes were one of a kind. 

Just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
